


Empty Minded

by yauksiei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heavily Implied Intercourse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sherlock didn't want to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Minded

Sometimes, Sherlock just didn’t want to think. It was a very rare notion, almost never happened. But when it did, the want, the need for it was so desperate, he sometimes thought he might disintegrate. He had no reprieve from his torturing mind, a reason why sleep was so rare to him.

That was why John’s company was especially valued, more so when their relationship furthered into something…beyond friendship. Sometimes it took only a touch from the doctor for Sherlock’s head to be spinning with blissful emptiness.

But other times it took more. Other times, the data wouldn’t stop. His mind needed something more interesting to latch onto instead of meaningless things that were deleted as soon as they were catalogued. A distraction.

The distraction was this...this beautiful erotic dance of skin on skin, lips smashing together in wonderful savagery, breaths mingling together, murmurs right at Sherlock’s ear, telling him to relax and let go...just let go...

His mind would become so empty he didn’t even know his own name. He couldn’t even name Mycroft, let alone see his face in his mind. The only thing he remembered was John. John, John, John, John...

John...

Oh, John...

John...!

*John*!!

Bright whiteness. Pure, blissful vacancy. A sense of fulfillment.

Cushions. Soft. Sweat, wet and slick. Warmth. Lips, soft. Sweet. A neck. Another body. John’s.

Sleep. Dreamless. Thoughtless.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
